PRETEND
by livylaval
Summary: Meski hanya aku yang mencintai,tapi kita tetap bersama kan ?/mereka sama-sama menyukai pemuda itu, memiliki perhatian yang sama pada Uchiha bungsu, tapi hanya satu yang mendapat hati dari Sasuke, tanpa perlu disebut, Hinata tahu bukan dia yang dimaksud./ chapter 4 update ...
1. Chapter 1

"Ah,sasuke-_chan_–"  
_"Kaa-san,_berhenti memanggilku seperti itu,"  
"Baiklah,baiklah,tapi kau mau menuruti permintaan _kaa-san _kan? Hinata butuh orang yang harus menjaganya,dan siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"  
"Tapi,_kaa-san _aku_..._oh,okey,terserah saja lah,"

.

.

**PRETEND**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas cerita ini**

**warning : ooc,(Miss)Typo**

.

.

_Jadi,meski yang menjadi pecinta hanya aku,_

_kita akan tetap bersama,kan ?_

_._

Seorang gadis tergopoh-gopoh berlari,tak menghiraukan napasnya yang tersengal,tak peduli dengan rambut indigonya yang kian berantakan,mencoba secepatnya sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Di samping pintu gerbang Konoha High School–tujuan si gadis yang sedang berlari–berdiri dengan angkuh seorang pemuda tanggung di samping sepedanya,tangan pemuda itu terlipat di depan dada,wajahnya terlihat bosan dan sesekali melihat jam yang terpasang di lengan kiri.

" Sa-sasuke-kun,"panggil gadis bersurai indigo yang akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah,ia membungkuk,memegang dadanya yang sakit karena di paksa berlari meski dia payah dalam bidang itu.

"Terlambat lagi,"dengus Sasuke.

"Gomen,sasuke-kun,aku tadi baru saja–"

"Terserahlah,aku ingin pulang,"potong si bungsu Uchiha dingin,ia menaiki sepedanya dan bersiap pergi"Cepat naik,atau kau ku tinggal seperti tadi pagi."

Hinata–nama gadis itu–tersenyum kecut,lalu dengan segera duduk di kursi belakang sepeda Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun,"panggil Hinata di tengah perjalanan mereka pulang.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat matahari tenggelam dulu?"

"Perlu memutar untuk ke jembatan tempat melihat matahari tenggelam itu,dan aku ingin SEGERA pulang,"putus Sasuke mutlak,serta memberi penekanan pada kata 'segera'.

Hinata kembali terdiam,menelan kekecawaan karena lagi-lagi Sasuke enggan ke tempat itu,si sulung Hyuuga menatap tiap rumah yang terlewati,pandangannya kosong,pikirannya tak berada di sana.

Detik selanjutnya,yang ada hanya kesunyian yang tak mengenakan,mengiringi dua pasang manusia berbeda jenis yang berstatus sebagai kekasih.

Tak ada gelak tawa,tak ada canda khas sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.  
Mereka berdua terdiam,mencoba menikmati keadaan yang tak pernah berubah menjadi nyaman.

* * *

Mungkin hanya butuh lima belas menit hingga Sasuke dan Hinata sampai ke rumah masing-masing,rumah kedua siswa kelas tiga Konoha High School itu memang saling berhadapan.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata tepat di depan rumah gadis itu,menunggu Hinata turun dari boncengan sepedanya lalu segera kembali ke rumah keluarga Uchiha,tanpa berbicara terlebih dulu kepada sang kekasih.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu coklat besar rumah miliknya,memandang punggung tegap Sasuke sampai hilang terhalang pagar rumah keluarga Uchiha,menghela napas sejenak karena rasa sesak masih menggelayuti hatinya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

"Sasuke sudah pulang?"seruan sang ibu menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke manakala pemuda itu baru saja menginjakan kaki di ruang tengah."Oh ya,Sasuke-kun,sudah lama sekali Hinata-chan tidak main ke sini,bisa tidak besok kau mengajaknya kemari ?"

_'Selalu saja begini,_'gerutu Sasuke sebal,ia tak membalas ucapan sang ibu,justru beranjak pergi menuju kamar.

"Sasuke-kun,"panggil Mikoto pada putra bungsunya,lalu menggeleng pelan saat tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke.

Langkah kaki Sasuke membawa sang surai raven ke ruang pribadinya,masih dengan seragam yang melekat di badan,ia mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur _king size,_melempar asal tas punggung hitam yang ia kenakan ke arah kiri dan menyambar ponsel di saku celana yang sedari tadi terus bergetar.

"Halo,Sasuke-kun?apa kau baik-baik saja?ku dengar kau terjatuh saat pelajaran olahraga tadi?"tanya orang di ujung sana,tak memberi kesempatan si bungsu Uchiha menjawab satu persatu.

"Hn."

"Aku khawatir sekali."Dan suara tangisan mulai terdengar.

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya,tersenyum."Aku tak apa-apa,Sakura."

"Ya tuhan,syukurlah,"ucapan lega menyusul menggantikan isakan kecil si gadis musim semi.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum,baru saja ia akan berkata sesuatu saat terdengar bunyi 'bip' sebagai tanda bahwa ada satu e-mail yang masuk ke ponselnya,  
Sasuke melihat ponsel yang sedang ia genggam setelah sebelumnya meminta jeda waktu kepada Sakura.

Melihat sebentar yang mengiriminya e-mail,tanpa melihat isi pesan,pemuda raven itu kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sakura,tanpa mengetahui bahwa jendela yang berada tepat di seberang jendela hitam miliknya,terdapat seorang gadis bermata lavender yang menatapnya sedih.

"Mungkin pesanku tak terlalu penting,ya,Sasuke-kun?"

TBC

* * *

Hola,,,  
kenalkan saya livylaval,  
fanfic saya sedikit sekali ini jumlah wordnya -,-"

tapi semoga anda sudi membacanya,  
happy reading ...


	2. chapter 2

**PRETEND  
Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto  
saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini  
warning : OOC,(miss)typo  
.**_  
_

_Pertemuan pertama kami adalah siang hari di Minggu pertengahan bulan juni yang banyak orang memilih di rumah daripada 'membakar diri' di luar._

_Aku dan kakak yang asik memakan semangka dengan kipas yang tepat berada di depan kami harus terganggu saat dengan samar-samar terdengar bunyi ketukan dari pintu depan._

_Karena mungkin aku yang paling kecil, ayah dan ibu yang masih sibuk di klinik samping rumah– ayahku dokter dan ibu perawat– jadi dengan langkah asal-asalan aku yang berjalan menuju pintu, sebab itachi-niisan jelas tidak mau menjeda waktu bersantainya.  
_

_Yang kulihat pertama kali saat pintu menjeblak terbuka adalah seorang gadis cilik seusia denganku, tengah berdiri dengan keadaan yang bisa di bilang 'kacau', dan akhirnya–setelah cukup lama– menyadari kalau gadis yang kutemui ini adalah tetangga seberang rumah bernama Hyuuga Hinata._

_Hinata menatapku hampa dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata,hidungnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar dan lututnya berdarah, aku tak bisa melupakan ekspresi putus asanya saat ia berkata,"Apa Fugaku-jii-san ada,Sasuke-kun?"_

_Entah apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu, seingatku aku hanya mengangguk dan segera berbalik menuju pintu yang berhubungan langsung dengan klinik samping rumah, meminta ayah –yang untungnya sedang tidak ada pasien–untuk segera menemui si surai indigo._

_Aku berjalan kembali menemui Hinata tepat di belakang ayah._

_Seolah menemukan malaikat, wajah Hinata berseri-seri, aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu.  
_

_Hinata yang ku kenal sopan, tiba-tiba menarik jas putih milik ayahku, dengan susah payah karena kakinya yang berdarah,ia mengajak ayah agar mengikutinya menuju rumahnya yang berada di depan rumahku.  
_

_Aku tak berniat mengikuti mereka, jadi aku hanya terdiam sebentar sambil memandang ayah serta Hinata yang menghilang di balik pagar rumah dan kemudian menutup pintu, semangka manis dengan hembusan segar dari kipas angin bagiku terlalu menggoda daripada membuntuti ayah.  
_

* * *

_Pada pembicaraan ibu dan kushina-baa-san yang kadang terdengar olehku–bukan berarti aku menguping–aku tahu kalau Hinata hanya tinggal dengan seorang ayah,tanpa ibu.  
Pada pembicaraan itu juga aku tahu bahwa ibu Hinata meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya demi seorang pria di masa lalu,memilih mencampakan pria yang dijodohkan dengannya meski si pria sangat mencintai wanita itu dan menelantarkan bocah kecil berumur lima tahun yang tak lain adalah Hinata sendiri._

_kadang ibu menceritakan bocah bersurai indigo itu dengan berkaca-kaca,mengutuk si wanita yang meninggalkan bocah semanis Hinata, padahal ibu semenjak dulu sangat mendambakan kelahiran seorang putri,dan ibu Hinata justru menyia-nyiakan anugerah dari tuhan itu._

* * *

_Ibu menangis ketika malamnya ayah menceritakan yang terjadi pada Hinata siang tadi.  
Melalui cerita ayah,aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa paniknya bocah berumur delapan tahun seperti Hinata saat mendapati sang ayah yang meregang nyawa dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.  
Dia hanya berdua dengan ayahnya di rumah,tak ada yang akan membantu pada kejadian tak terduga seperti itu.  
Jadi entah bagaimana, Hinata berinisiatif berlari ke rumahku meski hati si sulung Hyuuga tengah dilanda ketakutan luar biasa atas jiwa ayahnya yang bisa saja melayang meski ia sudah pontang-panting meminta bantuan._

_Rupanya, Hiashi Hyuuga berusaha menghabisi dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan sang istri yang berhianat dari dalam benak._  
_Pria itu berpikir pendek, tak peduli pada trauma yang mungkin dialami Hinata kelak._

_Masih menurut cerita ayah, Hinata menangis histeris sembari berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih saat ayah berhasil menyelamatkankan nyawa si malang Hiashi. Bocah kecil itu memeluk pinggang ayah–karena tingginya memang hanya sampai segitu – tetap dengan sedu sedan, ia bersyukur, karena bocah itu jelas tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya nanti jika sang ayah juga pergi meninggalkannya._

_Dan sesudah cerita ayah selesai, ibu menatap serius ke arahku, tatapan yang tak pernah di tunjukan ibu sebelumnya._

_"Kau harus menjadi teman Hinata-chan, Sasuke,"kata ibu, aku diam, tak mencoba untuk membantah."Dan baiklah selalu pada bocah itu."_

_Aku mengangguk takzim, padahal tak mengerti kenapa harus aku yang di beri 'amanat' oleh ibu? Kenapa tidak Itachi-nii saja ? Tapi dari pada mengelak dan justru di marahi ibu, meski tak paham, aku setuju._

_Toh cuma jadi temannya kan ?_  
_Aku cuma jadi teman Hinata saja ... jadi tidak apa-apa ..._

* * *

Langkah kaki kecil milik Hinata menyusuri jalan setapak dengan pusara yang berderet di kiri-kanannya, hening, hanya suara langkah kaki gadis itu saja yang terdengar, seolah sebuah sapaan kehidupan pada mereka yang ditelan keabadian.

Dia berjalan pelan, menuju sebuah makam di ujung paling kanan, dan setelah sampai di depan sebuah pusara putih ia berjongkok, tak menghiraukan rok seragamnya yang menyapu tanah, dan lututnya yang menekan batu, pemilik manik opal merogoh tas jinjing yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan sebatang lili untuk diletakan di atas pusara bertuliskan UCHIHA FUGAKU.

Ia mulai menangkup kedua tangan, berdoa sejenak untuk orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya, mengharapkan pria itu mendapatkan tempat terbaik di sana.

"_Jii-san_ ? Aku kembali lagi."Monolog mulai terbentuk. "Ini yang ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini aku mengunjungi _jii-san_, jangan bosan dengan kunjunganku ya ? Ehm aku sedang senang sekali nih_ jii-san_, sepertinya _tou-san_ sudah mempunyai wanita pengganti _kaa-san_, semoga saja dia perempuan yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk _tou-san_, jadi _Tou-san_ tak kesepian seperti dulu, Ah ya, di sekolah lagi-lagi Sasuke-_kun_ berhasil meraih peringkat pertama seangkatan kami loh _jii-san_, dia memang pintar dari dulu, aku yang sudah belajar mati-matian saja hanya menempati posisi sepuluh."

Tiba-tiba air mata menyela diantara kata. "Dan Sasuke-_kun_ masih menyukai Sakura-_chan_ ..."

lalu isakan menyusul kemudian,meski dicoba untuk ditahan."Apa boleh aku seperti ini _jii-san_? Aku tak bisa membuat Sasuke-_kun_ bahagia seperti yang_ Jii-san_ inginkan, aku justru mengekangnya, tapi aku juga tak bisa melepaskan Sasuke-_kun_."

dan berubah menjadi tangisan seperti biasa. Seperti yang sudah terlalu sering ia lakukan.  
"Karena aku mencintainya, _jii-san_, aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_, dan karena itu , pasti aku akan menjadi sangat egois ..."

* * *

**_Mencintai itu sulit, apalagi kalau yang dicintai tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama, jadi kalau boleh, apa aku bisa memilih tak mencintai saja ..._**

Rasanya sudah hampir satu jam Hinata menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, bahkan lingkungan sekolah sudah sepi dari para siswa-siswi , tapi kenapa orang yang ia tunggu tak muncul-muncul juga ? Kaki Hinata sudah pegal berdiri terus, apa lebih baik menyusul ke kelas Sasuke saja? Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

Maka, dengan langkah kaki kecil-kecil, Hinata berjalan memasuki kembali gedung sekolah, melewati tangga lantai satu dan dua demi menuju kelas 3-1 di lantai tiga.

Sasuke tidak ada. Di kelasnya Sasuke tidak ada.

Apa Hinata kembali ditinggal seperti yang kemarin lusa Sasuke dilakukan ? Bukankah Hinata tidak terlambat ? Apa Sasuke sengaja meninggalkannya? Dan berbagai pertanyaan yang terlalu banyak mendesak dada hingga terasa sesak.

"Pulang saja, Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak apa-apa sendirian kok,"

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara Sakura dari kelas sebelah–yang juga kelasnya–  
Dengan berjalan sepelan mungkin gadis lembut itu melihat melalui kaca jendela yang sedikit transparan.

Dan didapatinya orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sedang duduk di meja seraya memperhatikan Sakura yang mendapat tugas piket hari ini.

"Nanti Hinata-chan menunggumu, Sasuke-kun, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa sendirian,"ujar Sakura lagi, gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu jelas merasa tidak enak berdua saja dengan kekasih teman sebangkunya.

"Hinata bisa menunggu,"elak Sasuke cepat.

Sakura memandang ragu pada Sasuke, "tapi Sasuke–"

"Berhenti membicarakannya, Sakura, aku bosan,"perintah Sasuke tajam, ia hanya ingin menemani gadis itu hari ini, tak perlu diingatkan lagi dengan Hinata, membuat moodnya tak enak saja.

Hinata tersenyum pahit, ia berbalik pergi, mencoba menunggu kembali di gerbang sekolah, ia akan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa, tak pernah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, bersikap seakan ia baik-baik saja, toh, sudah terlalu biasa kan ia melakukannya.

* * *

Sasuke memandang malas pada direksi di depannya, pada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu pemuda onyx itu, ya, siap lagi kalau bukan dia, Hinata.

"Mau minum? Hari ini panas sekali kan ?"tawar Hinata seraya menyodorkan sebotol air minum kemasan manakala Sasuke mendekatinya.

Sasuke menggeleng,"Ayo pulang."

Hinata kembali tersenyum hampa, perlahan ia menarik lagi tangannya yang terulur, lalu melangkah ke arah Sasuke yang membawa sepeda.

**_Kita bersama tapi tak pernah benar-benar bersama, ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ ?**

TBC

Halo, halo  
ketemu lagi sama saya,  
maaf up date lama, karena saya pusing setengah idup gegara gak tahu cara publish fic berchapter,  
hahaha  
untung saja ada orang-orang baik hati yang mau kasih tahu caranya.

terimakasih buat guest dan n yang sudah review,  
dan kritikan dari n-san, hohoho  
maaf sama typonya ya n-san ...

okey,  
sampai jumpa  
salam

Livylaval


	3. Chapter 3

_Kalau menutup mata, menutup telinga, dan hati...  
tak akan melihat apapun, tak akan mendengar apapun tak akan merasakan apa-apa ..._

**PRETEND  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini  
warning : OOC,(Miss)Typoo**

Pagi terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan dengan kenangan tak menyenangkan yang tercipta kemarin, bersikap baik-baik saja, kembali seperti semula adalah pilihan mutlak untuk sekedar mendapatkan kenyamanan yang meski semu tapi akan sedikit mengobati sebongkah hati yang kecewa.

Jadi karena itu, Hinata berdiri di depan rumah menunggu Sasuke yang seperti biasa akan berangkat bersamanya.

Sebersit senyuman tercipta manakala si pemuda raven menampakan eksistensi pada si sulung Hyuuga, tanpa aba-aba ia menyodorkan handuk putih dan sebotol air pada Sasuke.

"Nanti kelasmu olahraga, kau harus membawa ini."

Kelereng hitam itu memperhatikan sejenak, mendengus kesal karena merasa perbuatan gadis di sampingnya terlalu berlebihan, namun tangan kanannya menerima begitu saja handuk dan botol air yang Hinata berikan.

Hinata segera menaiki boncengan pada sepeda yang Sasuke punya, mencengkram jas hitam seragam sekolah pemuda itu, sekedar berpegangan agar tak jatuh, yang sayangnya ditepis lengan kekar milik si mata hitam kelam.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah dilalui seperti biasa, tak ada yang menyenangkan.

_Sasuke menatap aneh pada Hinata yang membungkuk dengan kedua tangan terjulur rata dengan punggungnya, membuat sebuah amplop surat berwarna biru pupus tersodor di depan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak mengerti, apa teman sedari kecilnya itu juga mempunyai perasaan seperti teman-teman perempuan Sasuke yang lain?_

_Sasuke ingin kabur, ia bisa saja dengan seenak hati menolak surat yang kemungkinan besar berisi pernyataan cinta._

_Lalu mengisi waktu istirahatnya di kantin, bukannya berdiri berhadapan dengan teman kecilnya di atap sekolah seperti sekarang ini._

_"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik._

_Hinata bergeming, seakan terpaku di lantai tempatnya berdiri, ia menunggu Sasuke mengambil amplop surat yang ia serahkan._

_"T-terima saja ini," ucap gadis itu dengan kegugupan luar biasa._

_Manik onyx memutar bosan, ia tak habis pikir kenapa teman perempuannya yang pendiam dan Sasuke pikir tak menyukainya ternyata sama saja dengan kebanyakan siswi lain._

_Tangan besar Sasuke meraih amplop biru itu, menyimpannya asal ke saku jas, lalu kembali berbisik, "Kau bisa pergi Hinata."_

_Semua akan berjalan sesuai pikiran Sasuke, ia akan membuang surat bersampul biru itu secara diam-diam saat pulang ke rumah, lalu bersikap biasa lagi terhadap Hinata, dengan otak pintar yang Hinata punya, gadis itu jelas tahu kalau Sasuke menolaknya._

_Tapi bahkan seorang Uchiha tak selalu bisa memprediksi semua hal yang terjadi disekelilingnya, Kami-sama jelas tak akan memberikan kemudahan terus menerus pada Sasuke._

_Cobaan diterima Sasuke saat ingatan yang terlupa membuatnya harus menyimpan lebih lama surat pemberian dari Hinata di tasnya, dan kekacauan datang menimpa saat dengan tak sengaja sang ibu menemukan surat cinta manakala Mikoto Uchiha hendak mencuci tas Sasuke._

_Sasuke tahu dengan pasti pada kata-kata ibunya yang akan terlontar kemudian._

_"Ibu harap kau tak membuat Hinata-chan sakit hati, berikan keputusan yang membuatnya senang, kau tahu maksud ibu kan ?" Sasuke jelas dongkol setengah mati, bukan ia yang membuat kehidupan Hinata sengsara, ia bahkan sudah mau susah-susah menemani gadis itu yang sulit bergaul, jadi tak ada kewajiban baginya untuk membuat Hinata bahagia lebih dari ini, hei, Sasuke tak punya hutang budi apa-apa untuk itu._

_Mikoto mendekati putra bungsunya yang masih terdiam, "Hinata-chan anak yang baik, kau pasti akan menyukainya."_

_Masalahnya, bagi Sasuke, baik saja tak cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh hati._

* * *

Hinata sampai di sekolah dengan perasaan aneh yang terus merambati hati, ia ketakutan jika itu merupakan pertanda buruk, tapi dengan ketenangan yang pura-pura, Hinata mencoba menekan segala praduga, mungkin hanya tubuhnya saja yang tak sesehat biasanya.

Hinata menghampiri tempat ia duduk di kelas, sudah ada Sakura yang selalu berangkat lebih cepat darinya, wajah gadis itu keruh seolah tengah menghadapi masalah, gusar, tak seperti Sakura Haruno yang Hinata kenal.

"Sakura-chan ? Kau tak apa-apa ?" Hinata memulai percakapan, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget, akan terlihat biasa jika ekspresi ketakutan tak sengaja tertangkap indera penglihatan Hinata dan itu yang sayangnya terlalu janggal di mata pucat milik gadis bersurai panjang.

"Aku hanya sedikit tak enak badan." Gadis cantik yang identik dengan musim semi tersenyum pelan, menggerakan kedua tangannya bersamaan, meyakinkan sang teman sebangku akan keadaan yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata menghela napas, mungkin ada yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh Sakura dan tak ingin dibagi dengannya, tak apa, Sakura jelas butuh waktu untuk menceritakan segala keluh kesah yang mengganjal di hati, Hinata tak boleh memaksa Sakura.

Sepanjang hari itu, Hinata disibukan dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang keadaan Sakura yang mau tak mau merebut atensi.

* * *

Waktu serasa berjalan terlalu cepat manakala jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, seakan menyuarakan tanda kebebasan pada para siswa-siswi yang terlampau jenuh pada pelajaran di sekolah.

Hinata masih terduduk bersama Sakura di kelas, hanya berdua, kebetulan Hinata ada piket, dan entah mengapa Sakura dari tadi tak beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya, padahal tak ada namanya di jadwal piket hari ini.

Setelah keheningan yang mengisi tanpa pernah diundang, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri memulai lagi percakapan,"Sakura-chan kenapa ? Kalau ada masalah kenapa tak berbicara saja denganku ?"

Sakura yang semula menunduk dengan sangat perlahan menoleh ke arah Hinata, memperlihatkan butiran air mata yang mengalir dengan jelas di pipi putihnya yang halus.

Hinata terdiam sendiri, kenapa dengan Sakura ?

"Aku... sejak lama ingin meminta maaf...pada Hinata-chan, tentang..." omongan Sakura yang biasanya lancar kini tersendat, tak terkontrol seperti air mata yang kian deras dari bola matanya, Hinata tahu perasaan aneh yang sempat ia rasakan pagi tadi pasti ada hubungannya dengan ini, "Sasuke-kun."

Hinata mengatupkan bibir rapa-rapat, ia tak ingin berbicara apapun.  
Seakan lem super kuat mengunci mulutnya.

"Apa aku bisa dimaafkan karena mempunyai hati pada Sasuke-kun, Hinata ?"

Bagai di serang petir tepat di jantungnya, Hinata membatu, rasa sakit menyerang ulu hatinya, ia yakin detakan jantung berhenti sesaat, pandangan gadis itu tak fokus lagi dengan wajah sang sahabat dekat.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, maafkan aku..." Sakura tertunduk dengan isakan yang justru makin keras, kalau boleh memilih Sakura jelas tak mau menjatuhkan cinta pada kekasih sahabatnya, demi apapun, Sakura merasa ia jahat sekali.

Hinata masih terdiam, tatapannya kosong, tangan mungil Sakura yang hendak meraih kedua tangannya segera ditarik.

Gadis bermata opal itu tertohok akan kenyataan yang seakan mengejeknya.

"Dan aku tak bisa berhenti mencintai Sasuke-kun, Hinata, maaf, maaf."

Hinata bangkit berdiri tiba-tiba, menjadikan derit tak mengenakan ditelinga karena kursinya yang bergerak, gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Kau tak boleh seperti ini, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan meminta maaf, ia tahu ia bersalah, tapi ekspresi Hinata yang datar dan kosong semakin membuat hatinya makin sakit.

"Kau tak boleh seperti ini, Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata berulang-ulang, ia mundur perlahan menjauhi teman baiknya, lalu bergegas berlari keluar kelas, menapakan langkah kaki mungilnya di lorong sekolah yang sepi, lalu berhenti terdiam di ujung tangga penghubung lantai dua dan satu.

Hinata merosot, berjongkok, tangan kanannya menutup mulut, mencegah isakan yang mulai berani keluar dari mulutnya, ia tak boleh menangis sekarang,tak boleh, saat dimana seharusnya ia bertahan disamping Sasuke.

Kini Sakura dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tanpa perlu ditanya jelas memiliki rasa pada Sakura.

Hinata merasa bodoh, kenapa ia terus berdiri bertahan di antara dua orang yang saling mencintai, bertindak seolah cintanya terbalas padahal justru menghalangi mereka berdua demi keinginan egoisnya, bukankah Sasuke berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri ?

Apa perasaan sang antagonis melihat pemuda yang dicintainya mencintai sang tokoh utama seperti perasaan yang Hinata alami sekarang? Mungkin Hinata mengerti, ia memang berperan menjadi si jahat tak tahu diri dalam kisahnya sendiri.

Gadis itu tersedu frustasi, kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk tak bersikap egois.

* * *

Hinata memandang pantulan dirinya di toilet, memastikan jejak air mata tak tertinggal di sana, ia ada janji dengan Sasuke untuk pulang bersama lagi, walau yakin Sasuke tak akan memperhatikan apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya, Hinata hanya ingin membuat wajah kusut itu menjadi sedikit lebih ceria, berekspresi seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Ini sudah terlambat lima belas menit, tentu Sasuke tak senang dengan itu semua, dengan terburu-buru Hinata meninggalkan gedung sekolah ke tempat parkir sepeda, mencoba tersenyum pada pemuda angkuh yang menunjukan wajah kesalnya pada Hinata.

"Apa kali ini kita bisa melihat _sunset_ itu, Sasuke ?" Hinata tak perlu mempedulikan sikap Sasuke, ia sudah terbiasa, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Aku tak mau."

"Kumohon ?" Hinata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada, bersikap memohon, yang setelah cukup lama akhirnya dituruti Sasuke dengan gerutuan sepanjang jalan.

Melihat sang matahari yang mundur ke peraduannya adalah pemandangan indah yang akan menjadi kesenangan Hinata, ia tak bisa berhenti mengagumi warna senja yang mengikatnya, menghibur diri sendiri dengan anggapan Sasuke menemani karena kemauan sendiri.

Hinata menoleh pada wajah masam yang Sasuke tunjukan, tersenyum sedih untuk sedetik, dan kemudian sudah kembali menampilkan wajah ceria seperti biasa.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku sebentar ke kuil, Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak menjadi bebanku ?"

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kuil saja sendiri."

Gadis tunggal keluarga Hyuuga berjalan pelan ke arah kuil yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, memasukan beberapa yen koin pada tempatnya setelah sampai, menepuk tiga kali lalu mulai berdoa, pelan, lambat-lambat, mencoba berkonsentrasi agar Kami-sama mau mengabulkannya.

"Aku ingin Tou-san bahagia dengan pilihannya sekarang, Kami-sama, berikan kebahagiaan pada kami, pada Mikoto-baa-san, Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-kun, berikan aku kekuatan jika kau membuat keputusan yang berbeda dengan harapanku."

Lalu terdiam, air mata mulai luruh kembali, padahal akan sangat memalukan menangis saat berhadapan dengan Kami-sama, meski mencoba ditahan, sesenggukan itu makin lama makin jelas terasa.

Hinata menangis lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, di kuil sepi yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa bingungnya si mata _pearl_ itu sekarang.

Hinata menyudahi doa, berbalik hendak pulang ke rumah saat siluet seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, terhalang bayang pohon yang lebat di sekitar kuil.

Ketakutan menjalari tubuh Hinata, berbagai dugaan negatif muncul di awal pikiran, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi helaan lega saat ternyata sosok itu adalah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping sepeda.

"Apa Sasuke-kun menungguku ?" tanya Hinata berbinar-binar, sedikit berharap jelas tak dilarang kan ?

"Kau pikir Ibuku akan diam saja jika melihatku pulang sendiri ? Kau akan merepotkan aku jika terus seperti ini."

Hinata meringis, tentu saja, tentu saja Sasuke menungguinya karena sang ibu yang akan memarahinya habis-habisan jika tak pulang bersama Hinata, pemuda itu bukan dengan keinginannya sendiri menunggui Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum pahit, dalam peran yang ia jalankan sekarang, tak ada yang pernah menceritakan si penjahat berakhir dengan kemauannya yang tersampaikan.

_Pada tiap kisah cinta, walau berbeda karakter, suasana dan jalan cerita, cinta sepihak tetap akan membunuh perlahan tanpa peringatan._

Sasuke memandang lurus pada kekasihnya yang sudah siap sedia berdiri di depan gerbang rumah, wajah porselen milik Hinata memancarkan keceriaan yang jarang Sasuke lihat.

"Kau perlu ini dan ini untuk olahraga nanti." Hinata menyodorkan sebotol air minum dan handuk ke Sasuke.

"Hari ini tak ada jadwal olahraga untuk kelasku," ketus Sasuke, ia menepis botol dan handuk kecil yang masih mengambang ditangan Hinata, karena tak segera ia ambil.

Gadis yang lagi-lagi mendapat ucapan sengit dari kekasihnya sendiri tersenyum malu, "Ah iya, aku lupa, maaf."

Sang pemilik memasukan lagi handuk dan botol minum yang ia bawa ke tas sekolah miliknya, lalu bergegas membonceng di sepeda Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu membawakan aku handuk dan botol minum itu, bersikap biasa saja, jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"B-baik, aku mengerti."

Tak perlu berlama-lama bagi Sasuke untuk bergeming di depan rumah Keluarga Hyuuga, karena ia ingin segera sampai ke sekolah dan menghindar dari Hinata.

Sang surai Indigo yang pegangannya di jas Sasuke kembali disingkirkan oleh tangan besar Sasuke, untuk kali ini, bersikukuh tetap mencengkram jas itu, "Sebentar saja, Sasuke-kun, aku janji hanya sebentar saja." _Setelah ini tidak lagi, sungguh._

Walau Sasuke tak percaya dengan perkataan yang terlalu sering Hinata lontarkan itu, akhirnya meski terpaksa, Sasuke mendiamkan memulai hari kamis dengan mood yang luar biasa buruk, ia tak pernah nyaman dengan keberdaan Hinata disampingnya, apa selama ini gadis itu tak peka terhadap sikat apatis Sasuke yang bermaksud membuat sahabatnya itu menyadari tak ada sedikit pun rasa Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, kawan ?" Kiba merangkul Sasuke pertama kali, ketika Sasuke baru saja masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Hn."

Kiba mendecak kesal akan sikap temannya yang dari dulu tak pernah berubah, apa dengan dua konsonan kata itu semua orang akan tahu maksud yang sebenarnya dari sang Uchiha bungsu ?

* * *

Sakura memandang takut-takut pada sang sahabat yang terlihat di depan pintu kelas, ia menyesal berkata seperti itu pada Hinata kemarin, tapi ini sudah terlanjur, tak akan bisa kembali seperti semula, Sakura jelas akan menghadapi masalahnya, tak akan mencoba menghindar.

Jadi beginilah Sakura, mengikuti arah jalan Hinata yang semakin mendekat ke tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan ?"

Mungkin akan sangat biasa jika Hinata datang dengan raut muka kusut, tapi dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang jelas Sakura bingung atas sikap Hinata yang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, mungkin ia harus bersyukur dan bersikap sama seperti teman baiknya itu, berlaku bak kejadian kemarin tak benar-benar terjadi atau justru memulai memecahkan masalah ini?

"Hinata-chan, tentang kemarin—"

"Aku sudah tak begitu memikirkannya," potong Hinata cepat.

Sakura terdiam, kata-katanya semalam yang berhasil ia kumpulkan untuk menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi menjadi buyar seketika, kalau seperti ini, apa yang akan Sakura katakan ?

Tenten, si gadis Cina yang duduk tepat di depan Hinata menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang masih berkutat dengan buku pelajaran yang ia keluarkan.

"Kelihatannya Hinata-chan senang sekali ?" ucap Tenten ceria, Sakura yang baru saja memperhatikan Hinata dengan lamat-lamat harus setuju akan ucapan gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Benarkah ? Mungkin Karena aku berharap ada kejadian baik yang datang padaku."  
Hinata makin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, _Semua akan baik-baik saja_, dan ia tahu itu.

TBC

Halo, halo,  
ada yang masih inget dengan fic saya yang ini ?

hehehe  
maaf dengan up-date yang super duper lelet,

terima kasih yang sudah membaca, yang log in saya usahan balas lewat pm, kalau di cek di pm gak ada berarti saya lupa,  
semntara buat yang gak login bles review di sini :  
Ika-chan : kira-kira Sasuke akhirnya sama Hinata pa gak ya ?#balik tanya  
#ditendang  
ika-chan maunya gimana ?  
Zian : hehehe  
kerasa nyesek,nya gak nih ?  
bluerose : sudah saya kasih nih cerita pas mereka jadian, yang lain menyusul ya ?  
indigohimeSNH : maunya gaahina ya ? Saya pikir2 dulu deh#tendang saja author mcam saya ini  
guest : guest-san itu selalu ada di fic saya ya ?#orang yang sama kan ?  
ini udah up-date guest-san  
uchihyuu nagisa : mungkin gak ada orang ketiga nagisa-san, kita lihat saja nanti, okey ?  
evil : i love you goodbye itu film atau fic evil-san ?  
mohon pencerahannya ...  
theonyxdevil : salahkan author yang buat Hinata menderita ...! #kubur diri sendiri  
madoka ayugai : mungkin kapan-kapan kalau kita berjumpa lagi#gedubrak, malah nyanyi  
tunggu saja madoka-san ...#tapi kalau saya kepengen ya ?#di tendang  
diane ungu : Hinata keliatan gak tegas ya ? Ehm, nanti saya coba deh...  
n : tapi ada yang mau orang ketiga tuh, gmana n-san ?  
natsuechoco : apa ini sudah lebih panjang dikit dari chap kemarin natsu-san ?

Pertanyaan : haruskah ada orang ketiga atau keempat dalam fic ini ? Bisa kemukakan pendapat kalian ?

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mereview, apa anda tidak keberatan untuk mereview chapter yang baru dari Pretend ?  
mohon maaf kalau penulisan nama ada yang salah,

okey,  
salam dingin  
Livylaval


	4. Chapter 4

_Kita jadi seperti dua orang berbeda yang tak saling mengenal  
berdekatan tapi tak mengetahui  
beriringan tapi tak pernah sadar  
jika seperti ini terus kita akan benar-benar menjadi orang asing satu sama lain_

**PRETEND  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini  
warning : OOC,(Miss)Typoo**

_Aku akan sembuh dengan cepat, meski dipukul hingga hancur, aku akan tetap berdiri._

Tak ada yang memintanya menunggu disana, pun dengan orang yang sedang ia tunggu, tak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Tapi dengan kekeras kepalaan yang ia punya, ia duduk di bawah pohon dekat lapangan sekolah sembari memangku botol air dan handuk kecil berwarna hijau, tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandang kagum pada objek yang sedang dinanti.

"Sedang apa disini ?" Sasuke mendekat dengan peluh hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, hari ini, sesuai jadwal, ada ekstra sepakbola yang harus ia ikuti, menjadi penjaga gawang tentu tidak mudah bahkan bagi orang sejenius Uchiha bungsu.

Hinata, gadis yang ditanya bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya semula, ia kembali mengulurkan handuk dan botol minuman yang tak pernah bosan ia persiapkan untuk Sasuke, yang kali ini diterima dengan baik oleh pemuda itu, membuat Hinata tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Aku tak bisa pulang dengan Sasuke sehabis ini," ujar Hinata pelan, ia menatap pada onyx hitam yang tak bereaksi apapun.

"Mau kemana ?"

"E-eh ?" dan pertanyaan Sasuke jelas tak pernah diduga sebelumnya oleh Hinata, mungkin Sasuke sedikit khawatir padanya, jadi dengan semangat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan, "Entahlah, mungkin kembali ke kuil."

"Oh, okey, aku mempunyai alasan saat ditanya oleh Kaa-san,"

"Ah, iya." Hinata mendesah kecewa, belum saatnya mengharap terlalu banyak pada Sasuke, "Aku pulang duluan ya, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata melambaikan tangan dengan antusias yang berlebihan, ia berbalik menjauh dari lapangan tempat Sasuke berlatih sepakbola, dari pinggir lapangan, manik pucat bak satelit bumi milik Hinata menangkap sosok teman sebangkunya yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang sama dengan nama si gadis musim semi.

Ditangan mungil gadis bersurai merah jambu itu, terdapat handuk berwarna biru dan sebotol minuman, sama seperti yang Hinata bawa.

Hinata menarik napas pelan, Sakura tentu akan memberikan handuk dan botol minuman yang ia bawa pada Sasuke seandainya Hinata tak bergerak mendahului, mereka sama-sama menyukai pemuda itu, memiliki perhatian yang sama pada Uchiha bungsu, mempunyai cinta yang besar, tapi hanya satu yang mendapat hati dari Sasuke, tanpa perlu disebut, Hinata tahu bukan dia yang dimaksud.

* * *

Berjalan sendiri ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir dari Fugaku Uchiha bukan hal baru bagi Hinata, ia akan melewati taman kanak-kanak tempat Kurenai mengajar, wanita yang ditinggal meninggal suaminya saat bertugas menjadi polisi yang kini sedang dekat dengan ayahnya.

Hinata mampir sebentar ke area taman kanak-kanak yang sekarang sudah tak menampakan aktivitas para muridnya, langkah kaki mungil gadis itu berjalan ke arah kantor para guru, tapi kemudian berhenti mendadak, mengurungkan niatnya menemui Kurenai saat ingatan harus menyadarkan kalau sang wanita anggun bersurai hitam itu tengah berkencan dengan ayahnya.

Hinata tersenyum geli mengingat perangai ayahnya yang lain dari biasa sesaat sebelum ia berangkat sekolah, hati Hinata hangat, sebegitu cepatnya Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaannya.  
Dan karena ini, ia tahu semua akan baik-baik saja, dan bila ia terlalu beruntung, hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu.

Gadis mungil yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah berbinar bahagia saat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ada mobil es krim yang tengah berhenti.

"Aku mau es-krim," gumam sulung Hyuuga pelan.

* * *

Mungkin hanya imajinasi Hinata saja, kalau setelah memakan es-krim seperti ini hatinya tambah senang, ia sedang bahagia hari ini, siap memulai langkah baru.

Langkah dalam masa depannya, dan juga langkah yang perlu ia ambil pada hubungannya yang tak bisa dibilang normal.

Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat peristirahatan abadi Fugaku Uchiha, pikiran melayang jauh, tangan kanannya masih mengenggam es krim, jalanan sepi, ia memilih berjalan santai di trotoar, toh, tak mungkin ada yang menabraknya.

BRUKK

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja responnya tak cepat, ia memandang merana pada es krim di genggaman yang telah berpindah tempat pada kaos orang yang justru terduduk karena jatuh dari tabrakan tiba-tiba tadi.

"Matamu kemana, bodoh?" Pemuda yang Hinata kira berumur sama dengannya mengumpat pelan.

Hinata menatap bingung sekaligus kesal, siapa yang menabrak siapa sih ?

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, cuma karena es-krim jangan lupa segala-galanya, bodoh, IQ-mu berapa sih ?"

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, emosi hampir menguasainya, dari pada berdebat tidak penting dengan pemuda aneh dengan tampang berandalan, Hinata memilih berlalu pergi, tak mempedulikan teriakan si pemuda yang menyumpahi.

Langkah kaki mungil membawanya ke sekumpulan pusara, hening yang menjadi teman Hinata di sini, ia bersimpuh di dekat pusara Fugaku, tak meletakan bungan lili seperti biasa karena ia lupa membelinya tadi.

"Halo, Fugaku-ji-san," sapa Hinata, "Hari ini dimulai dengan sangat baik, aku mencoba mengikhlaskan semuanya, dan aku akan tetap bertahan, Jii-san, walaupun akhirnya entah bagaimana."

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut indigo yang melayang, mengganggu wajahnya, kini, tak seperti dulu-dulu, tak ada air mata yang akan mengalir, digantikan dengan senyuman di wajah cantik gadis itu, Hinata kembali menggumam, "Aku akan terus bertahan."

* * *

Perjalan dilanjutkan dengan berdoa ke kuil, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, Hinata akan memasukan beberapa koin, menepuk tiga kali lalu berdoa, banyak keinginan yang ia panjatkan pada Kami-sama, ia ingin semuanya akan berjalan baik, jika tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, setidaknya Hinata tahu, kalau itu pas untuknya.

Hinata masih terdiam cukup lama meski doa yang ia tujukan pada Kami-sama telah selesai hampir lima belas menit yang lalu, kemudian menyingkir ke pohon dekat kuil yang menawarkan kesegaran di tengah terik matahari yang bisa membakar siapa saja.

Si manik pearl merogoh ponsel di saku rok seragamnya, melihat sebentar pada wallpaper yang menampilkan satu sosok pemuda tengah membaca buku dengan serius di perpustakaan.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan, kesadarannya mulai melayang jauh, gadis itu tertidur sendirian di bawah pohon dekat kuil.

* * *

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku pulang bersamamu, Sasuke-kun ? Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Si gadis bersurai merah muda memandang ragu pada pemuda yang ada di depannya, pada pemuda yang tengah menunggunya dengan sepeda yang berada disamping ia berdiri.

"Kau selalu memikirkan dia," geram Sasuke.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu..." Sakura berhenti sebentar, "salah."

"Toh ia sudah tahu kan ? Berhenti memikirkan dia saat bersamaku," putus Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura masih menunjukan keraguan dalam pandangan yang ia tujukan ke Sasuke, jelas Sakura tak menampik betapa bahagianya ia sekarang,tapi seperti yang ia bilang tadi, ini terlalu salah.

Bukanlah kebenaran bila kau pulang bersama dengan kekasih sahabatmu, kekasihnya yang sangat kau cintai, kekasihnya yang juga sangat mencintaimu.

Sakura menunduk, menggumamkan permintaan maaf dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam ke Hinata, _'Untuk kali ini saja, Hinata-chan, maafkan aku yang telah meminjam Sasuke walau sebentar.'_

Dan kemudian Sakura mengangguk mantap, ia mendudukan diri pada boncengan sepeda Sasuke, mengalungkan lengan mungilnya ke pinggang pemuda itu, kali ini tak ada penolakan, tak ada sentakan, ah, berbeda jauh dengan keadaan yang didapat oleh sang kekasih pemuda itu.

* * *

Hinata menggerakan kelopak matanya, tubuhnya pegal semua, tak nyaman tidur terduduk dengan bersandar dengan pohon seperti ini, lehernya kaku, akan menjadi pelajaran bagi Hinata kalau tidak bagus tertidur dengan bersandar di pohon.

Tepat ketika gadis pemalu itu membuka mata, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah pemuda berjarak satu meter darinya yang tengah mengamati.

Pikiran Hinata jelas belum terkumpul, ia masih berusaha mengais sisa-sisa kesadaran yang tercecer karena tertidur tadi, butuh waktu semenit penuh sampai Hinata menyadari kalau orang wajah di depannya bukanlah bagian dari mimpi.

Hinata memekik kaget, membuat si pemuda di hadapannya menutup telinga merasa terganggu.

"Kau itu bikin telingaku pecah tahu, suaramu jelek, tidak usah pamer segala!" Lagi-lagi umpatan yang Hinata terima, jelas menjadikan ekspresi kesal dari si manik pucat.

Rasanya Hinata mengenal pemuda yang masih sibuk menggerutu itu, ah, memori membawanya pada kejadian tabrakan tiba-tiba yang ia alami sesaat sebelum mengunjungi makam Uchiha Fugaku.

Kenapa Hinata bertemu dengan pemuda berandalan itu lagi sih ? Sepertinya dunia tak cukup luas untuk membiarkan Hinata menjauh dari si pemuda aneh.

Hinata mengerling pada langit biru yang kini berubah warna menjadi _orange, _senja hari, sang matahari telah dijemput oleh sang dewi malam sebentar lagi.

Yang Hinata lakukan selanjutnya adalah mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri, tersentak dengan jarum pendek yang hampir melewati angka lima, ah, sudah terlalu malam, ayahnya akan khawatir jika dia pulang terlambat.

Tanpa menghiraukan si pemuda yang berjongkok dengan pandangan aneh mengikuti tiap gerakan yang Hinata lakukan, sang surai indigo pergi begitu saja seolah tak pernah ada orang yang menghinanya tadi.

"Dasar tak tahu berterima kasih, padahal aku sudah mau menungguinya yang tertidur di tempat sepi seperti ini, gadis ceroboh," ucapan itu menguap bersama kepergian Hinata yang tak menoleh kembali.

_Kita datang pada dunia yang sama, menjalani hidup seperti saudara, tapi betapa kerasnya aku mencoba, takdirku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu, kita berdampingan, dan yang paling kusesali adalah sayangnya kita tak bisa berakhir pada satu titik yang sama._

Tapak kaki dari remaja perempuan yang mempunyai surai panjang sepinggang melangkah berani, berjalan pelan pada jalan kecil di tengah apitan pagar-pagar tinggi perumahan, sesekali senandungnya mengalun, menyuarakan semua lagu yang mungkin saja bisa mewakili suasana hatinya sekarang.

Namun tiba-tiba dia berdiam diri saat sebuah sepeda dengan dua penumpang yang melewatinya begitu saja tanpa peduli sekitar, dia terpatri di jalan itu, hatinya panas, napasnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memburu tak terkendali, panas di hati lama-lama merambat ke tonggorokannya, membuat ia sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri, sulit mengeluarkan suaranya sendiri.

Walau Hinata bertekad untuk berubah, ia tetap seorang gadis biasa, tak kuasa menolak saat rasa panas itu beralih pada matanya, membuat air memenuhi kelopak mata, menggantung, siap terjun dengan bebas ke pipinya.

Tangan Hinata mengepal erat, kemudian mendongak, ia tak boleh menangis sekarang, dia sudah berubah, dia berbeda, jadi tak ada gunanya menangis seperti dulu, setelah dirasa cukup mampu menahan air mata yang yakin tak mengalir, Hinata kembali memandang pada direksi di depan.

"Aku mau es-krim lagi." Dengan begitu, mungkin hatinya akan sedikit mendingin. _Mungkin._

* * *

Gadis yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya ke lantai rumah dibuat terheran-heran saat mendengar dengungan yang ia pikir nyanyian jika mengenyampingkan nada salah di mana-mana, Hinata menghampiri sumber suara, melihat sang ayah sibuk memasak entah apa di dapur mereka.

"Tou-san ?"

Hiashi berbalik menoleh, terlihat salah tingkah meski berusaha setenang sikapnya semula, "Sudah pulang ?"

"Tou-san sedang memasak apa ?" Hinata bukanlah anak tak tahu diri yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan orang tua, tapi rasa penasaran menguasainya hingga mendorong gadis itu menghiraukan sejenak pertanyaan Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Entahlah, Tou-san bingung."

Hinata menggeleng prihatin, ia mendekat, menatap telur, daun bawang, sosis dan yang lainnya tergeletak tak beraturan, "Tou-san mencoba membuat _omelete_ ?"

"Mungkin, ku kira mudah begitu melihatnya di televisi, tapi prakteknya jauh berbeda."

Hinata tersenyum, senyum bahagia yang baru hari ini ia tampilkan, "Akan Hinata bantu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kurenai-san ?"

Hiashi menolak menjawab, justru memalingkan muka tak berani menatap Hinata, yah, Gadis itu jelas mengerti meski tak diberi tahu oleh ayahnya.

Suara bel rumah menginterupsi pelajaran masak yang sedang Hinata lakukan, membuat si gadis bersurai ungu gelap itu bergegas menghampiri pintu utama rumahnya masih dengan apron yang menempel ditubuh.

"Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya bernada riang terlontar dari mulut Hinata kala mendapati yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah muram dibalik pintu rumahnya adalah sang kekasih.

"Untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan satu kotak berbungkus kain pada Hinata, yang jelas diterima dengan sukacita oleh Gadis itu, "kue buatan Kaa-san."

"_Arigato gozaimasu_."

Sasuke baru saja akan berbalik pergi saat tangan Hinata menarik belakang kaosnya, "Tadi Sasuke-kun pulang dengan siapa ?"

Sasuke yang berbalik karena tarikan Hinata memandang sebal pada gadisnya, Hinata yakin pemuda itu tak akan berbicara berhubung lamanya suara yang keluar dari mulut si Uchiha bungsu.

Tapi dengan ketenangan yang selalu Sasuke tunjukan dimanapun ia berada dan dengan siapapun ia berhadapan, Sasuke memandang Hinata tepat di manik _pearl_-nya, seolah menantang pada Gadis pemalu itu.

"Aku pulang dengan Sakura, apa kau senang mendengarnya ?" Sasuke menyeringai, menunggu reaksi Hinata, berharap gadis itu tersentak kaget olehnya.

Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak berisi kue yang baru saja Sasuke berikan, ia sebenarnya tak menduga kalau Sasuke akan sejujur ini, tapi toh tak ada gunanya tersentak sekarang, Hinata harus mengutarakan semua hal yang ada di otaknya saat ini juga.

Keheningan yang biasa menyelimuti kembali menyapa, Hinata masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Sasuke menuggu dengan perasaan sebal luar biasa dengan absennya suara dari gadis dihadapannya.

"Kalau tak ada yang akan kau katakan lagi, aku mau pulang."

Sasuke berbalik pergi, satu langkah ia lakukan manakala dengan pelan, ia mendengar perkataan yang mirip gumaman dari Hinata.

"K-kau beruntung mempunyai aku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke ingin tertawa keras saat mendengar gumaman tadi, dengan langkah lebar yang jarang ia perlihatkan, Sasuke berbalik lagi ke arah Hinata, mencengkram kuat dagu mungil si pemilik manik bulan, membuat Hinata merasa akan ada bekas merah sesudah Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku beruntung jika kau pergi menjauh dariku." Perkataan itu diucapkan dengan pelan, menekan pada tiap kata, menusuk telinga Hinata, dan segera meruntuhkan pendirian gadis itu.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Hinata, berjalan cepat masuk ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Tepukan pelan di bahu membuyarkan Hinata yang tengah tertunduk, gadis itu menatap si penepuk yang ternyata ayahnya, mau tak mau memperlihatkan likuid bening yang mulai merayapi kelopak mata, gadis itu menangis, memeluk sang ayah dengan kuat, tersedu, seperti saat kecil dulu.

_Apa aku masih bisa bertahan jika seperti ini ?  
_

TBC

Apa ini sudah termasuk up-date cepat ?  
mengingat up-date terakhir saya yang dulu berjarak hampir satu bulan dengan chapter selanjutnya,  
bagi yang log in akan saya bles lewat pm.  
sementara yang gak log in saya balas lewat sini :  
**hinahime** : hohoho, gak meninggalkan kok, hinata terus bertahan di chap ini, entah di chap selanjutnya, apa ini sudah termasuk cepat hina-san ?  
**bluerose** : mungkin gak ada bluerose, blue-san maunya gimana nih ?  
**guest** : saya yang bikin Hinata gitu, jangan salahkan saya ya ...?  
**ika chan** : wah, ika-chan pendendam nih ... saya juga#dianya malah bangga, kita lihat nanti saja ya, ika-chan ?  
**silverfoxy** : hohoho, manis dari mana, foxy-san ? emang hinata mau pergi kemana ? hinata-chan tetep sama ayahnya kok#duag#ditendang foxy-san  
**zian** : kayanya gak ada yang mau deh zian-san,,, ini udah lanjut ...  
**Chikuma yafa** : kalau gak ada orang ketiga gimana, chikuma-san ? hehehe, ini udah up-date...  
**yamanaka emo** : hahaha, yama-san, membaca review anda bikin saya ketawa, apa mungkin sasuke bakal nyesel ? menurut sifatnya sih kayaknya enggak#ditendang  
**Uchiha Hyuuga** : sampai chap ini pun, hinata gak mutusin Sasuke, kan Hinata cinta banget sama sasukenya, jadi gmana dong ?  
**guest (lagi )** : wah, saya gak bisa memastikan, baiknya hinata sama siapa ya ?

okey, saya merasa bersalah sama Sasuke, itu anak kan emang gak cinta tapi dipaksa sama ibunya buat sama Hinata,  
hohoho  
jadi jangan pada gregetan sama si pantat ayam...  
#ditendang Sasuke

dan, pemuda yang ditabrak hinata+nungguin gadis itu tidur adalah satu orang yang sama, dan saya belum ambil keputusan akan menjadi orang keempat atau gimana ?  
bisa minta pendapat kalian ?  
dan siapa pantasnya ? Gaara ? Naruto ? Sasori ? atau Orochimaru ?  
huahahah

okey,sampai jumpa  
salam dingin  
Livylaval


End file.
